Typically, computer graphics are generated onscreen using a graphics pipeline. For example, information including attached vertices may be input from a processor into the pipeline. Such information may be converted into a three dimensional world space comprised of primitives that may be transformed into a two dimensional image. Typically, the two dimensional image is constructed of small objects called fragments. Fragments include rasterized results of processed primitives that may be mathematically described polygons. Fragments may include, for example, assigned values describing their color, depth and other functions. Such fragments may be rendered as pixels for a two dimensional image on a visual display or print surface. Typically, the two dimensional image may be aliased or jagged when, for example, such fragments may be rendered. Unfortunately, to remove such aliasing or jaggedness, a large amount of memory and/or bandwidth of the system rendering the primitives as pixels may be consumed.